If Your Girl Only Knew
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: AU. Letty's alive with her memories. Dom's still with Elena. But that doesn't mean he can't still have fun with his ex. Twisted!Dotty. Really just an excuse to write a dirty one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**_:_If Your Girl Only Knew_

_**Author**_: SunflowersAndHoney (formerly ChinaTeaSunflowers)

_**Rating**_: M (what else?)

_**Summary**__**: AU. Letty's alive with her memories. Dom's still with Elena. But that doesn't mean he can't still have fun with his ex. Twisted!Dotty. Really just an excuse to write a dirty one-shot.**_

_A/N: This was a strange daydream that I had that came to fruition. Once I started typing, I couldn't stop. And the title is based off of a song by Aaliyah, though this isn't a songfic. (: __**All mistakes are mine.**__ Enjoy._

* * *

_"No me and Jesse picked up lunch yesterday. Make Dom and Letty do it." Vince huffed. He twisted the top of the oil barrel until it clicked._

_"Why do we have to do it?" Letty demanded, pointing a monkey wrench at herself._

_Shutting the hood of the car, Brian responded, "Because you two haven't done it since last week."_

_Dom forced down the urge to smirk. _

_Oh, if only Vince knew how true that statement was._

* * *

_April, Toretto house, Tuesday, 2:34PM_

"Letty." Dom groaned.

"Shut up." Letty panted. Her left hand left its place on the headboard and clamped around his mouth as she continued to ride him into oblivion.

She didn't want to hear his mouth; they had five more minutes to finish and grab a quick pizza to take back to the team before anyone at the garage became suspicious of their whereabouts.

Dom's hands held onto her waist as he encouraged her body's movements. Gritting his teeth, he tried his damndest to hold off until Letty came first. Their bodies were slicked in sweat, making it harder for him get a good grip on her hips. His left hand slid off and he used it to his advantage, squeezing her ass before smacking it hard.

"Fuck!" Letty yelled. As much as she despised herself in that moment, her body responded to his actions and it was just enough to send her over the edge. She tensed and her walls fluttered while her essence coated his shaft. He followed right behind her, her name on his lips.

Without waiting to catch her breath, or give Dom a chance to try to kiss or hold her, Letty slipped off of him and began to gather her clothes.

"Jesus, Letty."

Letty lifted her head from under the bed where her panties had miraculously wound up. Her hair whipped around her face at the sudden movement before she snapped, "What?"

"Just leave the money on the nighstand, why don't you?" He replied, icily.

A wry laugh from the brunette. "You'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Letty. I just made you come and you're bringing up the DR again?"

"You walked right into that one." She shrugged, a smug smirk gracing her Hispanic features. Dom narrowed his eyes and reflexively caught the work pants that she threw at him.

"Letty." He started, his voice softer this time. Letty slipped her tank top over her head and averted her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"No."

"No what? You haven't even heard what I was going to say."

"Fine. Say your piece, Dom." Letty sighed as she pulled on her dark grey jeggings over her underwear.

"What happened to us? Why do we have to settle for these... lunchtime... quickies? Can we just try again?"

"No." Letty repeated.

"Why?"

"Elena." She spat out as if just the woman's name left a nasty taste in her mouth.

Dom sighed. "I can break up with her."

"It'd be weird. We all live together." The Latina told him, lacing up her Dr. Marten boots.

"We don't have to. We could get our own place. You and me." Dom finally stood, in all his naked glory to slip into his boxer shorts. Letty smiled smugly and turned away from him as she wrapped her hair into a bun.

The brunette snorted her laughter. "While I do enjoy having my own personal boy toy, I should probably remind you that Elena's pregnant, Dom."

And there it was. The god honest truth; the one thing that Dominic could not deny. He was having a child with another woman. A woman that wasn't Letty. Since his late teens, Dom always thought that Letty would be his future wife, the mother of his kids. But, here he was, loving one woman while being _in love _with another.

He loved Elena, sure. But Letty... well, she was his addiction.

He was the proverbial moth to her flame. The bee to her honey. And it made sense that he was addicted to her. She was the female version of him; with all her badassery and hotness. Just watching her walk into a room or drink a cold Corona made his dick hard. There was just no getting around the fact that he would always want her.

And if he had to, he'd break up with Elena. Of course he'd remain true to self and take care of his child. But Letty was his heart. He wanted her. He needed her. Though he knew he was being the man that his father had set out to make sure he'd never be, Dom couldn't help himself.

And Letty loved the power she held over him. He wanted her; mind, body and soul. The man made barely any attempt to hide that from her. When he was deep inside of her, learning every ending of every nerve in her body, Letty loved what they had, not caring who they were hurting. She even took pride in knowing that she could truly take Dom from Elena if she really wanted to. But then, afterwards, when all that was left was the afterglow of their primal sex, Letty hated herself.

_What kind of woman had she become? Since when did she smile smugly when Dom had to come up with an excuse as to why he was washing the bed sheets for the third time that week?_

The stolen moments that they managed were no longer enough for him and he knew, deep down, that they were no longer enough for the Latina either.

That's why she was lashing out. That's why she hated herself after their little trysts. But that was also why he needed those small fragments of time with her. Because Dom was beginning to believe that they were all he'd ever have with her.

* * *

_Wednesday, Toretto house, 9:04PM_

Laughter rang around the wooden picnic table where most of the team sat. Letty, however, had made herself comfortable on the steps leading to the back door of the house. She drained the remnants of her beer and looked up to the dark sky. The night was clear and the stars were vibrant.

Leaning back, Letty rested the weight of her upper body on her elbows and forearms, the empty beer bottle still in her grasp.

"There she is." Dom greeted.

Letty smiled; the first genuine smile he'd gotten from her since they returned from London.

"You hungry?"

A slight shrug of her left shoulder. "I had a little something."

Dom gave her a look.

"I'm good." She assured him.

"Listen, about our conversation yesterday.

Shaking her head once, Letty dismissed his worries, "Forget about it. I'm good."

"Letty, I-."

"I'm going to go away for a little while."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no." He hissed. They both looked over at the table of their friends and family to confirm that no one was eavesdropping. "I lost you once. I thought you were dead, Letty. I'm not losing you again."

"It's not your choice."

"It is. Don't think I handcuff you to something if I have to."

Letty raised an eyebrow, suggestively, effectively drawing a smile from Dom.

"Do you ever get enough?" He wondered aloud.

The Latina countered, "Do you?"

"Mm." Was all Dom responded.

"Hey, you two. Come play 'Never Have I Ever' with us." Mia interrupted.

Before Dom had the chance to get the last word, Letty stood up from the steps and made her way towards them.

* * *

_Friday, DT's Auto Garage, Los Angeles, 1:19PM_

"What's for lunch?" Brian asked.

"Chinese? Thai? Italian?" Mia suggested.

"Thai takeout sounds good. Am I drafting people or are their any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Dom and Letty said in unison. The two glanced at each other quickly.

Jesse's eyebrows furrowed. "Whatever, just get the grub."

Twenty minutes later, Dom was fucking Letty frantically in the backseat of his Daytona in the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse.

"This is the last time." Letty panted.

"Shut up." Dom told her.

* * *

_A/N #2: Love it? Hate it? Feed the writer. (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I had absolutely no intention on making this a multi-chapter fic, but literally everyone that reviewed asked me to continue it. So, this will probably be no more than 4 or 5 parts. Nothing too long, since I've got about four other open stories at the moment. So, here's part 2. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Part II**_

Letty's phone chimed. She looked down at where it lay on the bed. Dropping the fork back into her Chinese takeout container, she picked it up.

_**New iMessage: Dominic.**_

_What are you doing?_

The brunette rolled her eyes.

_I WAS enjoying my dinner. Speaking off... how's Elena?_

Letty put a forkful of shrimp fried rice into her mouth while simultaneously changing the channel on her television. Again, her phone chimed.

_She cancelled. She's still on her shift. Want to get dessert?_

_Is that a euphemism?_

_Nah. I'm serious. Ice cream on the boardwalk? My treat._

They hadn't gone to get ice cream together since high school. They were some of the only times that they could actually be alone without their friends of parents hovering. But that didn't mean that Letty wanted to take a nostalgic walk down memory lane with him.

_I don't want dessert._

_What do you want?_

_To have the courage to leave you._ Letty looked at the message before deleting the first six words. She stared at the screen for a minute and finally, sent:

_You_.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Dom was lying on his stomach, shirtless, watching TV in Letty's room. When he'd taken it off, Letty had no clue. She entered her room with a gallon of ice cream without the lid and two spoons and spotted his sneaker-clad feet by her pillows.

"Dom, take off your damn shoes."

"Letty, take off your damn clothes."

"Shut up."

She plopped onto the bed beside him and folded her legs, Native-American-style. Letty stuck a spoon into the strawberry ice cream while Dom toed off his sneakers and let them fall to the floor on their own.

"Is that Elena's ice cream?"

Letty smirked. "I don't know. Is it?"

She stuck her pointer finger into the frozen treat and pressed it against his lips. Dom wrapped his hand around Letty's wrist, opened his mouth and licked the sweet dessert off of her finger. They didn't take their eyes off of each other during the whole exchange.

"Does it taste like hers?" She purred.

"Letty." Dom warned.

She raised an eyebrow. "Does it?"

"No. It's sweet, but cold. That's more of a Letty flavor."

"Yeah. How would you know how Letty tastes?" Mia's voice asked from the doorway.

Dom and Letty's heads shot towards the door of Letty's room. The younger brunette stood with her arms crossed. Letty pulled her hand from Dom's grip.

"Mia." Dom smiled. "What's up? We didn't hear you come in."

"I bet you didn't." Mia smirked.

"How was your night out with Brian?" Letty inquired.

Mia kept her gaze on her brother for a few more moments before turning her attention to her childhood best friend. "It was nice. Great dinner. Handsome company."

Letty nodded her head and smiled. "Good."

"How was Jack?"

"He was an angel. He fell asleep during our Power Rangers marathon. Lightweight."

Mia smiled. "Better you than me. I'm getting incredibly sick of the Power Rangers."

"That's blasphemy. No one gets sick of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." Letty teased.

Smiling once more, Mia dropped her hands and turned on her heels to exit. Abruptly, she stopped and took a step backward before facing them again.

"Have either of you heard from Rome or Tej? They are still coming for Elena's baby shower, right?" Mia

"Uh, no. I haven't heard from them. Maybe Elena has."

"Where is she, anyway? Her car isn't along the street."

Letty pushed herself off of the bed, excusing herself to the en-suite bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, Letty sat on the closed toilet seat and put her head in her hands. Her dark hair fell like silk, hiding her face. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Mia knew. She had to. She knew how Letty felt about Elena.

_She knew._

That was the only reason why she would step into _Letty's _room and purposely ask Dom about Elena. His pregnant girlfriend.

Sighing, Letty lifted her head and rubbed her face. She looked over at the trash can by her feet. Leaning over, Letty reached inside and pulled out the small plastic stick that she'd peed on earlier that morning.

PREGNANT, it read. Clear as day, in dark blue letters. She threw it back down in the trashcan and pushed it away from her. A knock sounded at the door.

"Let?" Dom asked, concerned.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm... peeing."

"Yeah? You been peeing for five minutes?"

Letty rolled her eyes. Of course, he chose today to be a perceptive little shit.

"Yes."

A moment of silence. Letty breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he'd got the hint that she was no longer in the mood. Especially with his sister and brother-in-law in the house. And then...

"Alright, well, Elena's got a flat so I'm gonna run over to the precinct and change it for her."

"Whatever." Letty responded through the door, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I'll... I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Letty said in a voice just above a whisper.

* * *

Letty didn't leave the bathroom until she heard her bedroom door shut, signaling Dom's departure. She immediately headed for her closet. Pushing past shoe boxes and other miscellaneous items, the Latina found what she was looking for. Her father's old Army duffel bag. It was big enough to fit as many articles of clothing that she thought she'd need for the trip she was going on.

Hurriedly, Letty started shoving clothes and other necessities in the bag with no sort of system. Once it was filled, she struggled to close the zipper for a few moments, before it finally did as her hands commanded.

Finally, she went to her nightstand and opened the top drawer. Inside, she pulled out six letters.

_Mia. Brian. Rome. Tej_. One addressed to _Han _in Tokyo.

_And Dom._

She left them sitting, fanned out, on her bed for one of the occupants of the house to find.

And then she left.

Letty drove long into the night and well into the following day. She rejected dozens of phone calls from Mia and Dom, and ignored a few texts from Brian asking her if she was okay. Part of her wanted to turn around and run back to the house that she'd grown up in, and tell Dom that she wanted to be with him. But the other part of her, the sensible part, told her that she needed time and space away from Dom.

When she was around him, she couldn't clear her mind long enough to even process the fact that she was pregnant by a man who was in a relationship with a woman that he'd already gotten pregnant. How could she be so stupid... so goddamn _**careless**_?

So she drove. And when she finally reached her destination, it was a little after sunset and she still didn't feel any better. Parking in front of the residential bulding, Letty grabbed her duffel bag and locked her car before making her way up the steps.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

A few heartbeats past before the door opened and Letty looked up into the familiar, scruffy face.

"Letty? What the hell are you doing in New York?" He pulled her into a tight embrace. She hesitantly dropped her bag and hugged him back. Suddenly, her body was wracked with sobs.

"Leon," whispered Letty. "I'm pregnant. He took everything from me."

"Oh god, Letty. Come in."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm so happy that you guys like this drama and whatnot. A lot happens in this chapter. It was terribly fun to write. (: Enjoy._

* * *

_**Part III**_

Letty barely spoke for the rest of the night. She was curled up on Leon's couch with a blanket draped over her body.

"Come on, Let. Talk to me."

"I don't have anything to say."

"What did you mean when you said he took everything from you?" Leon asked. "Did he hurt you?"

Letty turned her head to look at him as he sat on the end of the couch by her feet. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

"No. Of course he didn't," he answered his own question. Leon sighed. "Is he still with the Brazilian chick?"

"Yeah." Letty took a deep breath. "She's pregnant."

Leon's eyes widened. "Sh-she's pregnant? How pregnant?"

"Six months."

"And what about you?"

Letty lay her head back onto the decorative throw pillow. "I don't know. Maybe a month. I took a home test yesterday morning."

Leon took a moment to process this newfound information. So, Dom and Letty were having an affair, while Dom's current girlfriend was pregnant. Well, it's not like he didn't see that coming.

"What did Dom say?"

"Are you kidding? I didn't tell him. I-I... couldn't." She pushed her hair back and then dragged her hand down her face. "That's why I'm here. I just need to not be in LA for a while. Can I-?"

Leon put his hand up to stop her. "You don't even have to ask. You're family, Let. Of course you can stay here. There's a spare bedroom. I already put your stuff in it."

"Thanks," Letty responded quietly.

"You're welcome. And tomorrow morning, you're gonna schedule a doctor's appointment for yourself. Tell me when it is, and I'll take you."

"Lee," groaned Letty. Her head hurt. Her body ached. She was frustrated beyond measure. She didn't want to talk about tomorrow. She just wanted to wallow in her own self-pity _**today**_.

"It's not point in arguing with me. I'm gonna be there with you, holding your hand the whole time."

With her eyes watering, Letty rose from her laying position and onto her knees, the blanket falling off her upper body. She wrapped her arms around Leon's neck. "You're the best."

"That's true." He teased.

* * *

When Letty woke up the next day, she was lying a pillowtop mattress with her clothes and shoes still on. Immediately, she grabbed her phone that was continuously buzzing on the nightstand.

It was Dom.

For what must have been the millionth time, Letty hit the 'reject' button.

It was then that she noticed the fifty-three missed called and seventy-eight text messages. The texts ranged from extremely worried to undeniably pissed off. And back.

After she read through the texts from everyone, Letty started on the voicemails from Dom first.

_**Let, give me a call. I just want to know what's going on.**_

_**Letty, come on, at least let us know that you're alive and alright. Shoot me a text or something.**_

_**Letty, what the hell? Letters? Really? I don't-.**_ Letty could hear the envelope being torn open and the piece of paper being unfolded before the message stopped.

In the next one, Dom's voice had softened immensely. She could only assume that he'd read her letter.

_**Letty, I-. Let, come home. Please. I need to see you. **_

And then, the messages became angrier.

_**Look, woman, call me, damnit!**_

_**How can you just leave us like this? Is this some sort of payback for the Dominic Republic? You can't just... just leave.**_

Letty's eyes were brimming with tears again. It had to be those pregnancy hormones that everyone was always talking about, right? She'd never cried so much in her entire life. Why was it that this man drove her to such intense feelings?

He really did take everything from her; her resolve, her ability to harden her heart, to build up walls. He'd even taken her morals, made her a home-wrecking mistress of sorts.

For gods' sake, the man had taken her first kiss, her virginity, her first driving lesson. He took her desire to love anyone else, romantically, besides him. The man was a thief, for crying out loud!

At least, that's how Letty attempted to justify her actions. Because in all honesty... _hadn't she given those things to him? Wasn't she the one who let him turn her into the woman she'd become?_

_And when had that become more of a burden than a blessing?_

By noon, Letty had scheduled her appointment at a free clinic for the following day. Leon forced her to eat something, sitting on her bed with her until she finished at least half of the turkey and cheese sandwich he'd made.

"Let, what's your plan? I mean, are you going to tell him that you're pregnant?"

"No."

The answer was so quick and not at all what Leon had been expecting that he wondered if she had an ulterior motive.

"Are you having the baby?"

Letty hesitated. She crossed her arms over her breasts and sighed, looking Leon in the eyes. "Yes. Of course I'm having the baby. I just... don't want Dom to know about it."

"That's not really your call, Let."

"Actually it is. He already has a family on the way." She shrugged, trying to pretend that the words she just spoke didn't feel like a knife being plunged right into her chest.

"You know I love you, Letty, but that's not right."

* * *

"Dom? Do you know what time it is here? What's going on?" Han asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Yeah, I know it's early there-."

"Six a.m., early. What's wrong?" Han interrupted. He was already getting out of bed, opening his laptop, ready to book a flight to the States.

"Do you have your computer near you?"

"Always. What do you need? Passports? New IDs?"

"Nah. Nothing like that, man. I actually need you to track an IP address for me."

"Okay. Whose?"

"Letty."

"Letty?" Han's confusion was obvious in his tone. "Why would you need to track Letty's IP address? Did she lose her phone?"

Dom cleared his throat and smiled tightly at Elena through the glass pane of the patio door. She smiled back, completely oblivious to the conversation he was having about finding his first love.

"She's gone."

Han looked over at the crumpled sheets of his bed and remembered the absence of Gisele's long tanned legs tangled in them. He sighed. Losing her was the worst thing that ever happened to him, and he knew what it felt like to miss someone every second of every minute of every day.

Without another question about Dom's motives, Han tapped a few keys and inquired, "What's her number?"

* * *

"Mia! Miaaaaaa!" Brian yelled through the bathroom door.

"What?" She shouted back.

"I'm stranded!"

Mia tried to hold in her laughter. "I'll get a roll from Letty's bathroom."

And she did. Walking into Letty's room was strange, though. Normally, no one went in there without her permission or the older brunette was in there, flicking through channels or surfing the net. But now, the room was simply... _empty_.

Mia ignored the sad feeling she felt as she crossed the room, past Letty's bed, and into the en-suite.

_Mia, I don't want you to think that this has anything to do with you. I love you. You're my sister, but this is just something I have to do. I need to clear my mind for a little while. I don't know when I'll be back... if ever. But I want you to kiss Jack for me every night and tell him Titi Letty loves him._

Sighing, the youngest Toretto slid open the small cabinet that Letty had mounted on the wall only about two feet from the floor. It held some of her necessities; hair ties, bobby pins, tampons, extra toilet paper rolls and... two sealed pregnancy test boxes?

Mia grabbed a roll of toilet paper absently, but continued to stare at the tests. Then another thought hit her. She looked down at her feet where a small trashbin sat. At the top was a discarded home test box. Leaning down, Mia reached in and removed the box, only to see the actual test underneath of it.

PREGNANT, it read.

Mia's mouth dropped open.

* * *

The doorbell sounded loudly throughout the brownstone. And Letty kicked the throw blanket away from the lower half of her body. She drank from her bottled water as she moved into the small foyer to open the door. Her eyes widened.

"Dom?" The water dropped from her hands and she tried to close the door in his face.

A large hand halted that plan as Dom pushed it back open. They looked at each other in complete silence for a few moments, before he practically whispered, "You're pregnant?"

Sighing heavily, Letty turned around, grumbling, "Goddamnit, Han."


End file.
